El amor llego tarde
by kaoru-sanz1
Summary: Una historia alterna de una chica enamorada de saito (fic unico)


El amor llego tarde  
  
Esa noche después de tanto tiempo lo volví haber esa noche supe que jamás lo perdí por que volvió con migo como si fuera yo la única persona que podría estar con el en ese momento supe que jamás volvería a perderlo como a que ya noche que partió a Kioto. *************************************************************************  
  
En ese m omento sentí que me moría des pues de ese abrazo de ese ashiteru de ese beso sellando nuestro pacto nuestro destino sin saber que muy pronto esa felicidad no duraría mucho me llamo akiko esta es mi historia mi destino es te es mi pacto con saito hajime.  
  
Estaba sola en casa esa noche mi hermano estaba con su novia mi prima misao estaba en su casa con su esposo el cual no es de mi total agrado yo estudia la universidad mi hermano kenshin himura la a terminado ya para mi mala suerte nuestros padres murieron cuando yo era muy niña dejando nos a cargo de hiko mi tío el cual ha hora vive en Osaka es muy raro que el venga.  
  
Mi mejor amigo saujiro me conoce mejor que nadie creo que mejor que mi propio hermano mi hermano tiene amigos muy peculiares yo diría que hasta extraños Uno con cabeza de pollo y una chica zorra bueno una chica que parece una zorra El sellama sano y meigumi son muy molestos.  
  
Yo salgo con un tipo llamado Enshin su hermana era novia de mi hermano claro hasta que apareció kamilla la actual y futura esposa de mi hermano.  
  
Pero me he enamorado de alguien que es mayor que yo mi maestro de literatura llamado hajime saito creí que el sentía lo mismo que yo.  
  
El primer dia que no vimos fuera de la universidad me dijo que sentía algo muy especial por mi poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo me dijo que me amaba y para mi desgracia le creí días des pues con sumimos ese "amor "que sentíamos des pues de eso no lo volví haber supe que el estaba casado y que su esposa estaba embarazada.  
  
Días después de enterarme de semejante cosa lo fui a buscar y el me dijo -  
  
Akiko quiero a ser un pacto me voy a kioto y no quisiera que quedaran las cosas como están necesitó pedirte perdón y que si algún dia nos volvemos haber quiero saber que eres feliz con alguien que en verdad te ame como yo por que para mi desgracia mi amor verdadero llego muy tarde cuando yo ya estaba con alguien lo siento pero me voy mi esposa tokio me espera.  
  
Si ya lo savia que el no era para mi pero que lo nuestro era muy bonito para ser verdadero que era solamente un pacto entre un hombre y una mujer solamente un pacto sellado con un te amo.  
  
Ha hora han pasado 10 años yo estoy casada con enshin tengo una hija y soy escritora esta novela es mejor dicho una biografía de mi 2 libro que se titula un pacto entre un hombre y una mujer mi hermano esta casado y tiene 2 hijos misao mi prima lleva 5 años casada y tiene 3 hijos.  
  
Se preguntaran que paso con mi amor "platónico"me entere por una amiga que el es feliz y que tiene o tros 2 hijos y se pregunta cuando lo volví a ver ase 1 año nos presento mi marido y recordamos "nuestro" pasado y nos dimos cuenta que ese rencuentro fue nuestro pacto nuestra historia nuestro amor.  
  
Esa noche después de tanto tiempo lo volví haber esa noche supe que jamás lo perdí por que volvió con migo como si fuera yo la única persona que podría estar con el en ese momento supe que jamás volvería a perderlo como a que ya noche que partió a Kioto.  
  
Esa noche supe que el y yo éramos los mejores amigos ya que a pesar de todo lo que pasa entre nosotros supimos que des pues de nuestro pacto éramos el uno para el otro a pesar que nuestro amor llego tarde pare el y para mi.  
  
***************************Owari**************************************  
  
NOTAS: es un fic bastante raro es de un mundo alterno es de una pareja saito y akiko que hicieron un pacto de amor pero el ya pertenecía a tokio lo cual pro dujo que el se marchara a kioto y a ya vivir des pues de 10 años se reencontraron ella ya casa da y con una hija y el era amigote su esposo a i en ese momento supieron que su pacto era ser el una para el otro no mas que llego tarde ese amor llego tarde su encuentro fin 


End file.
